


péché

by 02seconds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: 杀手x牧师





	1. ACCIDENT

<1>

"我主耶稣基督，感恩您的神力保佑众生，我会循着您福音的足迹，把您的爱传递给世人。"  
金在中合上手中的圣经，抚摸上颈间的十字架项链。  
他自有记忆开始就一直呆在教会里。主教说他是在一个寒冷的冬天来到教会的，天寒地冻，那么小一个不足几月的小孩，要是没有被发现早就丧命于呼啸的北风之中。从长大一点以后他就跟着主教学习圣经，他觉得也许是这个关系，他甚至不恨抛弃他的亲生父母。人做一切事情都是有原因的，人与人之间的缘分也是有变数的，他只是与亲生父母没有缘，却得到了主教和教会里兄弟姐妹的爱。主教有意培养他做接班人，他现在先从牧师开始，学习如何管理好教会。  
今天的午餐是蘑菇汤和小面包。  
"在聊什么？"金在中把食物放在餐桌上，想加入两个女孩子的对话。  
"在中，你听说了吗，北边有个小镇最近发生了连环凶杀案。"一头棕发的女生说。  
"据说凶手杀的都是有头有脸的人物啊，可真是惨，别是因为仇富吧？"年纪稍小的金发女生苦着一张脸补充道。  
"这世间无数的罪恶，我倒是庆幸自己与此无关，我们这里怎么也算得上是一片净土。"金在中喝了一口蘑菇汤，醇香的味道立刻充满了口腔，增添了无数的幸福感。  
他真的很喜欢这里，这辈子应该都会在这里度过了吧，他想。

——————  
那个北边的小镇最近很不太平。接连几个重要官员和银行家被杀，警察和那些人家里请的私家侦探快要把这座城掀翻了，却怎么也找不到凶手。  
在一栋装修得富丽堂皇的别墅里，两个男人正在谈着重要的事情。  
"最后一次，干完我就走人。"驼色大衣的男人说。  
"我有更多生意可以介绍给你，你做得不错，我有朋友也想认识你。"坐在皮沙发的黑西装男人点燃了一根雪茄。  
"不用了，我不习惯在一个地方待太久，容易暴露。"驼色大衣的男人站起来，提起放在脚边的黑色箱子，那看起来有点分量。"还有，把烟灭了吧，你女儿还在门口站着呢，别熏着孩子。"他转身拉开虚掩的门，门口站了一个五六岁的小女孩，编着麻花辫，很可爱。  
"郑叔叔，你这么快就走啦？"她踮起脚，伸出双臂想讨一个拥抱。  
郑允浩蹲下来，在小女孩脸颊上亲了一口，"乖，我先走了。"他从大衣口袋里摸出了什么，塞到小女孩手里，之后就直起身子大步离开了，关门时候的"咔嚓"声响彻了整栋别墅。  
"宝贝儿，过来。"坐在沙发上的男人朝小女孩招手，女孩蹦蹦跳跳的过来坐上爸爸的膝盖。  
"他给你什么了？"男人摸摸女孩的头发。  
"是糖果。"女孩摊开手把手心里的糖果给爸爸看。  
"扔了。"  
"为什么？"女孩很疑惑。  
"因为，"男人从西装口袋里抽出一条手帕，给女孩擦了擦脸，"死人给的东西不吉利。"

——————  
操他妈！郑允浩没想到这个人竟然阴他。大概是怕他知道了太多的秘密，想要借警察的手杀人灭口。在今天最后一笔交易完成后，警车突然包围了整个房子，郑允浩费了好大的力气才从那里逃出来。这个镇子不能待了，他开着车往南跑。  
之前和一个小警察打了个照面，幸好他做了些掩护，不过脸大概也被看得七七八八，这下就很不好办了，很长一段时间里不能接活了，得藏起来。  
车子开到半路没油了，郑允浩只好丢下车步行，路上很荒凉，只有零零散散的住家，他只能硬着头皮继续往前走，走到手臂被子弹擦伤的血迹都凝固了。这时候天又好像偏偏是要和他作对，一阵雷响之后就下起了雨。郑允浩抬头看着漆黑的天空，觉得眼皮越来越重。

——————  
金在中半夜被雷声惊醒。  
看着窗外的暴雨，他始终放心不下院子里的花草，于是把衣服披上，带上几块布想要把它们遮上。  
处理好之后，他却在转身的瞬间发现了一个黑乎乎的东西，好像倒在栅栏外面。纵使怕，也要上前去看一看。这一看，原来是一个男人，金在中凑过去，那男人还有呼吸，他赶紧叫来其他人帮忙把这人抬了进去。


	2. ADDICTED

<2>

郑允浩闻到木头的香味，还有蜡烛燃烧的味道，这是一种他从没体验过的安心感。他终于有力气抬起厚重的眼皮，发现受伤的左臂被缠上了绷带，凉凉的，应该是上了药。他站了起来，望了望四周，应该是没有人，便拿上自己被脱下的衣服和手枪，准备离开。  
突然门动了。  
金在中端了一盆水准备给这个人擦擦身体，他有点发烧的迹象，得赶紧把体温降下来。  
"别动。"  
金在中感受到有个硬硬的东西顶着他的后背，"你…醒了？"  
"这是哪里？"郑允浩拿过装满水的盆子放到一边，上手从背后勒着金在中的脖子。  
"教会。你听我说，我不会伤害你的，是我发现了你。"金在中也不慌，不紧不慢地跟他讲。  
郑允浩低头看了看这个比他稍矮一点的男人，他脖子上戴了一根十字架项链，看起来确实是教会里人的装扮，并且摸到这个人的身板，应该不是他的对手。他放开了他，没有用枪指着救命恩人的道理。  
"谢谢你，我走了。"  
"诶，不行！"金在中拦在门口，"大半夜你上哪儿去？这周围可荒凉的很，你走到累趴下也走不到下一个收留你的地方了。"  
郑允浩不欲与他多说，扯开金在中就想走。谁想到一转出屋子就在楼梯上绊了一跤。  
"噗，"金在中没有忍住，笑了出来，举着烛台走出来把郑允浩拉起来，"你看，你不听我的会有报应的。饿了吧？跟我来，给你弄点吃的。"

金在中把还剩的面包拿出来，热了一点玉米粥，端上了桌。他手肘撑在桌子上，捧着脸。  
"简单吃点，把肚子垫一下。"  
郑允浩借着光这下才算看清了这张脸。  
说是他活着见过最好看的人也不为过。他见过太多上流社会的贵妇人和小姐，她们都涂着厚重的脂粉，戴的首饰像是要把人闪得睁不开眼的架势，但也就那样了，无非都是靠身外之物支撑起来的美貌。但眼前这个人不一样，他不需要任何的东西作点缀，这么素净地出现在你面前也能让人移不开眼。那双眼睛是最绝的，被他看着的人仿佛被看透了，逃也逃不开，只能沉沦进去。他的眼睛很纯净，郑允浩也不由地卸下心防。  
"你是这里的…管事的？"他舀了一口粥送进嘴里。  
"我是牧师，你说的管事的，叫主教。"金在中给他解释。  
郑允浩抬头看了看周围的装潢，正前方挂着耶稣基督的画像。他指了指那副画像，"我有个哥们儿，也信这个。"金在中微笑着看着他，他咬了一口面包，吃相有点粗鲁，"还不是死了，炸死的，那胳膊腿都找不着了。不太灵啊，他那么虔诚，怎么没保佑他呢。"  
"等他去了天堂，主会体恤他的，这一生受的苦，在下一世会全部转换成福报的。"金在中有点抱歉地说，好像为郑允浩去世的朋友感到悲伤。  
郑允浩不想再继续这个话题，他觉得这里是一个相对安全的地方，想要再藏一段时间，"我本来是去找我舅舅收留我，结果我舅妈把我赶出来了，还对我开了枪，我没去处了，能在这里多待两天吗？"  
"当然，如你所愿。"

——————  
来来往往做礼拜的人很多，金在中忙着听每一个人讲述苦恼，安慰失去老伴的妇人，开导发现丈夫出轨的妻子。  
郑允浩就那么靠在墙角看着他。他觉得金在中真的挺了不起，这活给他他没法干。他不习惯跟人讲道理，用同理心去体贴别人他也做不到。自从父母死于饥荒，他就自谋生路当上了杀手，手脚灵活，枪法准确，竟然也这么做出名了。帮人解决问题，然后拿钱走人，这样的方式他很喜欢，干脆利落，不用去处理复杂的关系。但他看到金在中这样的生活，竟也觉得有点羡慕，他感受到了爱，甚至是慈悲。这些人能得到金在中的关怀，也是一种福气不是吗。

"为什么一直站在旁边看着我啊？"人们都走了之后，金在中走来问郑允浩。  
"没什么，只是觉得突然理解我哥们儿为什么信这个了。"可是在郑允浩这里准确来说不应该是信上帝，而是信金在中而已。

——————  
郑允浩觉得自己对金在中的感情变质了，从刚开始的好感，变为喜爱，甚至发展成情欲。  
这是在他想着金在中自慰之后才意识到的。金在中变得对他越来越有吸引力，那个黑色袍子下面的身段令他心旷神怡，他甚至开始后悔自己那天怎么只用手勒了他的脖子，没有好好占占小美人的便宜。  
他这几天因为一个男人的到来很不爽。  
那个小伙子应该是附近村子的人，隔三差五就跑来送东西，鸡蛋牛奶水果，还非要挑金在中在的时候亲自给他。嘁，臭小子，打的什么主意都快写在脸上了。金在中还和他很熟的样子，每次都笑盈盈的，看得郑允浩眉毛都快拧在一起了。

这天晚上，金在中来找郑允浩了，打开房门，郑允浩看到了很不一样的金在中。  
他不像平时那样穿得黑乎乎的了，他换了白色的衬衣，袖子和领口还有几圈蕾丝，下面是短裤和长袜，还有一双圆圆的皮鞋，像个十五六岁的乖学生。  
"好看吗？"金在中转了一圈。  
"好看。第一次见你这样穿。"  
"亨利邀请我明天去他们村子里，说是有一年一度的集会，让我去玩玩。"  
"亨利？"  
"就是那个常来送东西的人呀。"金在中语气轻快，似乎对明天的活动很是期待，却没发现郑允浩变得阴沉的脸色。  
郑允浩把他拉进屋，在金在中还没反应过来的时候捂住了他的嘴，把他一把按倒在床上。

TBC.


	3. RUNAWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章有轻微rape和non-con，不接受的请跳过。

<3>

"！"金在中被按在床上，他想起来但没有办法，因为郑允浩已经紧跟着压了上去，郑允浩比他强壮太多，他动弹不得。  
"别嚷嚷，我马上让你说话。"  
金在中点点头。  
郑允浩松开了捂住金在中嘴巴的手，但仍旧把金在中的身体禁锢在他身下。  
金在中转过头，因为惊吓而呼吸急促，"允浩你干嘛？吓死人了！"  
"那你要干嘛呢？和那个男人出去玩？别告诉我你没看出来他打的什么主意。"郑允浩语气很冷，带着陌生的疏离感。  
可这突如其来的质问让金在中火大，这人也太莫名其妙了，"你说什么啊？亨利是我认识了好久的朋友，你为什么这样说人家！"  
郑允浩没有理会他的解释，只是用命令的语气说："你明天不许去。"  
金在中这次是真的生气了，他从没对什么人说过这么重的话："你放开，滚。"  
"在中，"郑允浩把自己的身体和金在中贴得更近，手在金在中的腰部游走，呼出的气息打在金在中耳边，"你说这话我可不爱听啊。"  
金在中突然感觉到了害怕，郑允浩这个行为像是突然失去控制的野兽，他想逃，"你疯了！从我身上下来！你这是犯罪！"  
郑允浩反倒冷笑了两声，让金在中冒了一层汗，"我还怕犯罪吗？反正我早就罪孽深重，死了也是要下地狱的。"他摸到金在中丝滑的衬衣边缘，稍稍用力就撕了一块布条下来，他用那块白色的布条蒙住金在中的眼睛，"来，别怕，把眼睛闭上就不害怕了，我不会弄疼你的。"  
金在中被蒙上了眼睛，一瞬间失去了所有光线，这令他害怕，他感受到郑允浩在扯他的裤子，吓得不停挣扎，"允浩，允浩，别，你冷静一下…"  
"别动了，我会兴奋的。"郑允浩把金在中的双腿分开，摸上他的屁股，这幅身体比他想的还要美。"你放松点，不然一会儿我们都难受。"他把手指捅进那个小洞里，引来金在中的一阵颤栗。郑允浩深深浅浅地刺着，帮他扩张。  
"允浩，我求你，求求你好不好，停下来…"金在中已然带了哭腔。  
"那我刚求你别去见那个男人，你怎么不听呢。"郑允浩好像真的变了一个人，和平时的他完全不一样了。他感受着金在中差不多能容纳三跟手指了，就把自己早已硬了的东西插进去。  
"唔——！"金在中一声惊叫，但他害怕吵醒了别人，特别是房间就在不远处主教，只好咬着枕头把自己的声音都止住。  
郑允浩爱死了金在中湿热的内里，"我们在中现在乖了，在吸我。"  
金在中抓着床单拼命摇头，这是教会，圣主耶稣和主教都看他们，他们怎么能在这个地方做那种事，一时之间屈辱感涌上心头。  
郑允浩将金在中翻了个身，重新插进去，他看到金在中眼前的布条已经被眼泪打湿了，便伸手去解开。那双他最爱的眼睛此刻盛满了泪水。他凑过去把金在中的泪痕吻去。  
"别哭，别哭宝贝…"郑允浩不停地道歉，却没有停止他的侵犯。  
金在中努力止住他的抽泣，他现在可以喊，可以推开他，可以扇他耳光，可以大声咒骂，但他看到郑允浩的脸，却做不出任何动作。郑允浩不停地抚摸他，亲吻他，金在中甚至最后鬼使神差地摸上郑允浩的头发，软软的，不像现在这个他那么讨人厌。  
郑允浩最后抽出来射在了金在中的双腿间。

——————  
第二天所有人都去镇上玩，金在中说自己身体不舒服就不去了。  
郑允浩也知道昨天他算是彻底捅破了那层窗户纸，而且怎么说也是他强迫了别人，一上午都保持着沉默。  
一群警察的到来打破了这场平静。那时郑允浩正在厨房洗碗，金在中在做礼拜的地方打扫着清洁。  
"你好，请问有没有看到过这个人。"警察给金在中看了一张画像，上面的人金在中再熟悉不过。  
"这个人怎么了？"金在中问。  
"他是我们那里的连环杀手，已经做了至少五起案，是个危险人物，如果看到过请一定要给我们提供信息。"  
金在中沉默了，仔细地打量着那张画像，过了一会儿才开口："没见过。"  
"好的，那我们也要例行搜查一下这里。"带头的警察收了画像，其他人准备往里走。  
"不行！"金在中拦住他们，"这里除了我和主教没别人，主教在休息，你们别打扰他了。"  
"这是警局的规矩，如果打扰到你们我先抱歉了，可是我们必须查一下。"  
金在中拦在过道中间不肯让路，警察被搞得不耐烦了一把推开他。  
"别吵了，"主教从楼梯上下来了，五十多岁的人脸上的威严倒是不减，"教会这个地方，不能见血腥气。我以主教的名义担保这里绝对是一片纯净之地，麻烦各位，没事的话就请离开吧。"  
警察还是对主教有敬畏之心，权衡之后还是离开了。  
郑允浩在厨房把这一切都听得清清楚楚。  
金在中跑进来找他。  
郑允浩擦着桌子，问："为什么不说我在这里。"  
"我早就猜到了，那天晚上，我刚把你救起来，就猜到你是那个连环杀手。"  
"那你为什么…"  
"刚开始我想的是，如果能让你认识到错误，用下半生赎罪，留在这里也是可以的。我把这件事告诉了主教，只有我们知道你的过去。可是后来…"金在中低下头，"我喜欢你。好可笑，我居然喜欢上你了。我舍不得把你供出去。"  
"在中…"  
"我这样帮你，违背了主的教诲。我们都是罪人。"金在中摇摇头，离开了厨房。

——————  
这里不能待了，郑允浩的一切计划都被打乱了，本来想真的隐姓埋名在这里生活下去，追求金在中，但现在都不可以了。他不配拥有平凡人的人生，他必须马上逃亡。教会里的兄弟姐妹们很舍不得他。  
"为什么一定要走呢？"  
"路上要平安啊。"  
"希望能再见面。"  
郑允浩骗了所有人，大家却都爱他。  
他把手枪藏在衣服最里面，这些天他也把车修好了，趁着夜色要赶往别的地方。但他没有目的地，只能先往南走。  
他一上车就感觉到车内的气息有点不同。抬头一看后视镜，车的后座有人影。  
是金在中。  
"在中？！你在这里干嘛？"  
"我跟你一起走。"  
"走…去哪里？"  
"你去哪里我就去哪里啊。"  
"可是教会…"  
"主教说，他希望我快乐。"  
郑允浩盯着金在中看了一会儿，最终笑了。他让金在中做到副驾驶来，启动汽车。  
"在中，你想去哪里？"  
"我听说，巴黎很美。"  
"好，那就去巴黎。"

End.


End file.
